Present
by Mica Sawada Usui Higurashi
Summary: una noche buena un poco acelerada, ¿llegara Belphegor a tiempo a ésta? Leanlo y enterense! :D


Paquete de regalo.

One shot.

_Lalala- pensamiento pasado presente o futuro._

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano (ríndanle tributo).

-.-.-.-.-

Ese maldito avión lo había arruinado todo. Todo. Simplemente destriparía al conductor luego. Se lo merecía. Lo había hecho llegar tarde. Aunque aún no había llegado. Ni siquiera si acelerara aun más su motocicleta, no llegaría nunca a tiempo. Esa maldita misión que el jefe le había mandado a hacer, le había robado tiempo precioso para él.

Era Noche Buena, y él llegaba tarde.

Y tampoco había comprado nada. Para nadie. No había hecho nada. No es como si le importaran los Varia mucho. Pero si le importaba alguien dentro de ellos.

Sonrió.

**Flash Back:**

- Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai…-

Le tiró 3 cuchillos en la cabeza de rana.

-Aaauuch~...Sempaai, bajemee~-

Fran estaba suspendido de su ropa en la pared, casi como una escultura. Obviamente Belphegor lo había dejado ahí colgado como un adorno más en navidad. Pero seguramente quedaría allí hasta que alguien más llegara. Levi estaba muy ocupado colgando luces en toda la mansión (mandado por el amable de Xanxus), Squalo trataba de decorar el escritorio del jefe (misión imposible 6) y Lussuria estaba muy ocupada, perdón, ocupado, en la cocina, haciendo galletitas.

Y mientras el individuo peli verde suplicaba, el príncipe decoraba, con la ayuda de una escalera, el enorme pino de navidad. Primero iban las luces, desde arriba abajo, y ya casi terminaba. Ya se estaba cansando de dar vueltas, ese si era un pino grande.

Pero cuando iba a terminar de dar la última vuelta, se encontró con unos ojos ocultos tras un gorro negro.

Rió a la vez que ella soltaba una risita. Ladeo la cabeza un segundo para mirarla reír. Como le gustaba verla reír. La arcoballeno adulta echó un suspiro cansado.

-Siempre dando vueltas eh? –sarcástica-

-Ushishishi, pero eso –dio un par de vueltas alrededor de ella y la abrazó por la cintura desde atrás, la había rodeado con las luces- puedo usarlo a mi favor-

Mammon se sonrojó un poco, y echó la cabeza para atrás, sobre el hombro de Belphegor.

-¿Ah sí? –Sonrió- Aunque no creo que ajustes mucho mas esas luces –

-Mmmm si lo hiciera los aplastaría –acariciando el vientre de la ilusionista-

Ambos sonrieron. Desde que Mammon había quedado embarazada, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Y la ilusionista estaba mucho más cálida y con mejor humor. Pero solo con Belphegor. El príncipe rió.

-Ushishi, casi no puedo abrazarte, creo que son quintillizos o algo así-

-¡Bel! –Rió- solo son mellizos y falta algo de un mes...ademas…uff, no sabes lo que pesan, me canso de caminar unos cuantos pasos.-

-¿Necesitas sentarte? –Le quitó las luces- te traigo una silla –acercándole una de las de la mesa principal-

-Mu~ que amable –se sentó y suspiró, sosteniéndose el estomago-

-Ushishi, soy un príncipe –se acuclilló a su lado y miró su enorme panza- Mmmm…-

-Mmmm? –La arcoballeno se acariciaba el vientre-

Belphegor apoyo el oído en el estomago de Mammon, mirándola.

-Ya quiero verlos…-

…

La arcoballeno sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Ella tampoco podía esperar para verlos, quería saber si serian tan hermosos como su padre. No los veía, pero sabía que Belphegor cerraba los ojos cuando ella lo acariciaba así. A veces se quedaba dormido de esa forma.

-Aaah~ como crece mi Sempai~ -"llorando de emoción" (con la misma cara de siempre)-

Casi salta 20 metros fuera de la silla.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Se reía solo arriba de la moto.

Pero seguía llegando tarde. Estúpida misión.

.-.-.

-¡Dilo Squ-chan! ¡Dilo! –brincando con otro plato de comida hacia el lugar donde el capitán Varia estaba-

-¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! BIEN BIEN LO DIRE! –Se cruzó de brazos- E-está muy rico Lussuria-

-¡Waah! ¡Lo-sa-bi-a! –dejándole el plato en la mesa- ¡Otra cena de navidad en la que mi comida no falla!-

-Lussuria-san, ¿no deberíamos esperar a Bel-Sempai? –comiendo-

-Lo he llamado un par de veces –suspiró- pero no me contesta, debe de estar muy ocupado aun...-

-Pobre Sempai…-

La cena continuó con el postre, aunque solo eran 5 las voces que se escuchaban (la de Xanxus muy de vez en cuando). Lussuria se había mandado la parte sin dudas. Galletitas con forma de arbolitos, estrellas, muñecos de nieve, casitas de chocolate, y todo tipo de postre que fuera adaptado a una cena de navidad. Pero Mammon solo había logrado comer un poco de Vitel Toné, y ni siquiera lo había terminado. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el estomago se le cerraba cada vez mas. Pero decidió no prestarle atención. Simplemente optó por descansar un poco.

-Voy a acostarme –se paró lentamente, el estomago le pesaba cada día mas- llámenme a las doce-

-Voi! ¿Estas bien Mammon? –Masticando gomitas-

-Si, solo necesito acostarme –dirigiéndose a la escalera-

-Si necesitas algo avisa~! –dijo Lussuria-

-Si, lo sé –comenzando a subir-

Hubiera hecho una simple ilusión y aparecer en su cama directamente, pero, el embarazo le había quitado el efecto a sus ilusiones. Eso era lo único que odiaba de estar embarazada. Pero sabía que valdría la pena, que dentro de poco, tendría a sus hijos con ella, para darles todo lo que necesiten, junto con Belphegor. Y serian entonces una de las familias más extrañas. Se los imaginaba correteando por la mansión, perseguidos por Squalo, o persiguiendo a Fran. O tal vez invadiendo el escritorio de Xanxus, sacándole canas verdes a Levi, o también, jugando con Lussuria en la cocina.

Sonrió por un momento y se acostó finalmente en su cama.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-_Bel… ¿Dónde demonios estas?_-

.-.-.

-Oh~ ha comenzado a nevar de nuevo –mirando por la ventana-

-Mire jefe! Nieva! –señalando la ventana-

-¿Dónde mierda esta el estúpido príncipe? –respondió frio, dejando en un rincón emo al pobre Levi-

-¡VOOOOOOOI! ¡es lo que estoy preguntando! ¡Ya se tarda demasiado!-

-Ay si –Lussuria se agarraba las mejillas- me preocupa un poco… pero…-

-¿Pero? –Squalo lo miró-

-No sé si esto le hará bien a la pobre de Mammon –mirando el techo- está allí arriba con su panzota, de seguro que se preocupa por el tontito de Bel-chan-

-Lussuria-san~ , ¿no podemos subir? –preguntó Fran-

-Ya trate Fran –suspiro- pero me dijo que en un rato bajaría, que no subamos…-

Se hacían las once, y la Nochebuena seguía su curso. Entre gritos y "charlas" diversas, el resto de Varia pasaba el tiempo en la sala. Jugaban al Monopoli mientras esperaban al destripador, así que el griterío aumentaba. Y eso llegaba a los oídos de la ilusionista, que de no ser por su condición, ya hubiese bajado a matarlos un par de veces, aunque aquello fuese imposible.

Se revolvía en su cama, no encontraba una posición cómoda, ni siquiera podía dormir. Miraba por la ventana que estaba al lado de su cama, veía los copos de nieve caer. Y por momentos, creía ver a Belphegor dibujado entre ellos. Lo necesitaba allí, mucho más que en ningún momento antes, no sabía porque, pero no quería estar ni un segundo más sin él en ese momento.

-Ahg.. que calor que hace… -

Mientras afuera nevaba, Mammon se secaba la transpiración de la frente.

.-.-.

-Ya –

Con un brusco derrapar la cola de la moto entre la nieve, llegó al frente de la enorme mansión. Se quitó el casco y se revolvió el cabello. Miró en dirección a la ventana de la ilusionista. Vio la luz prendida y sonrió. Se sacó un poco de nieve del traje y se dirigió a la entrada con un trotecito animado.

-¡Oh! ¡Sempai! –sonrió Fran- Ha vuelto~-

-Ushishishi, siempre vuelvo –cerrando la enorme puerta-

-¡VOOOOOI! ¡Te estábamos esperando maldito infeliz! –

-¡Bel-chaaaaaaaaaaan! –Lussuria saltico hacia él con un paquete en la mano-

-Ushishishi, ¿y eso?-

Todos sonrieron, y Xanxus esbozó por un momento, un gesto cálido, para luego juntos anunciar.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Belphegor!-

…

El alma se le llenó de alegría. se habían acordado. Por primera vez, todos juntos le habían dado una sorpresa de cumpleaños. Es que, cumplir en navidad, te quita muchas sorpresas. Pero ésta vez, sintió que lo consideraban, que les importaba más allá del trabajo. Que eran sus compañeros de verdad. Sonrió y Lussuria lo abrazó. Eso fue un poco raro pero, le devolvió el abrazo.

Cuando éste le iba a entregar el paquete, el príncipe se quedó duro como una piedra.

Hubo un silencio. Todos lo miraban. Sus manos temblaron hasta que levantó la mirada, y la clavó en la escalera. Estaba pálido, y boquiabierto. Casi daba miedo.

-¿Bel-Sempai?-

Olía sangre.

-Mammon-

El principe corrió escaleras arriba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

No. No la suya.

La de Mammon.

.-.-.

Se le entrecortaba la respiración y las gotas de sudor corrían por todo su cuerpo. Estaba sentada en la cama, con las piernas flexionadas y abiertas, tomándose con una mano el estomago, y con la otra las sabanas manchadas con sangre. Fruncía el rostro en un gesto de dolor intermitente, y soltaba algunos gemidos, sin dejar de mirarse el vientre.

Así la encontró.

-¡Mammon! –corrió a su lado y la tomó de la nuca- ¿Qué.. estas bien? –la miraba de arriba abajo, buscando una herida, y hasta algún indicio de que alguien hubiese forzado la ventana cuando no lo veía-

La ilusionista lo miró, y sonrió con dificultad. Allí estaba.

-B-Bel…-los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas- e-estas… ¡A-AH!-

-Mammon, tranquila –le acariciaba la frente nervioso, preocupado- estoy aquí, ya llegué…-

La ilusionista tomó con fuerza su mano, y él la acarició con el pulgar. No podía evitar temblar. No entendía que pasaba, ¿acaso los bebés la estaban lastimando? ¿Debería traer medicamentos?

-¡Santísimo Buda! –gritó Lussuria-

-¡VOI! ¿¡Que demonios sucede! –ya todos estaban apiñados en la puerta detrás del del Sol-

-¡Y-Ya vienen!-

…

Belphegor clavó la mirada en la nada.

Mammon estaba teniendo a los bebés.

-¡Fran! ¡Trae agua y toallas! ¡Muchas! –

-¡A la orden! –saliendo de ahí-

-¡V-Voi! ¡Traeré leche! –corriendo a la cocina-

-…pero…-Lussuria lo repensó, era mejor que se fuera abajo, aunque los bebés no tomaran leche descremada al nacer-

El del Sol se acercó a los pies de la ilusionista y comenzó a hablarle calmadamente, indicándole qué debía hacer. Corrió con la ayuda de Belphegor (porque Xanxus y Levi habían desaparecido con los otros dos valientes) las sabanas y acolchados que molestaban, y le ayudaron a acomodarse. Fran trajo lo pedido, y fue el único que logró cruzar la puerta y dejar los paños en la mesa de luz.

Por primera vez, Belphegor le agradeció a Fran, dejándolo helado. Luego sonrió.

-De nada Sempai –palmeó su hombro- suerte… -miró a Mammon- tu puedes! –salió de allí-

Ambos futuros padres sonrieron por un momento.

Pero con el siguiente grito de Mammon, la tensión volvió.

Belphegor le mojaba los brazos, la cara y la cabeza, tratando de refrescarla. Estaba roja y traspiraba como nunca. Por momentos, dejaba de darle paños fríos para acariciarle la cabeza y seguir sujetando su mano, la cual nunca había soltado.

Estaba nervioso, preocupado, feliz, desencontrado, inquieto, ansioso.

Tenía miedo.

Pero confiaba en su mujer. Ella sería la mejor, y se lo decía. Ella sería la mejor, ella los traería al mundo como la mejor, todo ese dolor le pasaría, se lo prometía a cada momento, mientras ella se estremecía a cada contracción. Lussuria se portaba, cambiaba las toallas con sangre y hablaba calmadamente. Era toda una partera, y el príncipe no podía estar más feliz de tenerlo allí en ese momento, ayudándolo con algo tan complejo. Siempre lo había imaginado rodeado de los estúpidos médicos que de seguro no lo dejarían acercarse a Mammon, y él se enojaría y los golpearía y todo sería un maldito caos y una locura para los pobres bebés.

Pero aquello era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado.

Entonces, un grito desgarró toda la habitación, poniéndole la piel de gallina y el mundo al revés.

Fue un segundo, y el alma se le fue del cuerpo.

Mammon había desaparecido.

…

-...¿Mammon?...¡Mammon!-

Desesperado por no verla, aun la sentía allí, sujetándole la mano.

Y la cama estaba hundida con su forma, y la sangre y la placenta también salía. Ella estaba allí, pero no la escuchaba, no la veía. Lussuria se asustó al no verla, pero sabía que debía seguir. Entonces, comenzó a ver aparecer como de la nada realmente, una pequeña cabeza.

-…¡Mammon! ¡Vamos cariño! ¡Ya llega!-

Pero Belphegor no sabía cómo reaccionar, sentía como apretaba cada vez más su mano. Miraba a todos lados de la cama, donde estaba invisible, la mujer que traía al mundo a sus hijos. Y su preocupación comenzó a ser mayor cuando la vió intermitentemente.

-¡Mammon, calma! Y-ya casi, amor –le tocaba la frente que aparecía y desaparecía- aguanta Mammon…-

-¡Vamos nena! ¡Ya los tienes aquí! ¡Ya están! –alentaba Lussuria-

Podía verla por momentos, con los gestos correspondientes a más gemidos y gritos, pero no los escuchaba. Tantos meses sin poder liberar sus poderes de ilusiones, estaban soltándose todos en un solo momento. Apretó su mano también. Allí estaba, no la dejaría, tenía que hacérselo ver. Acariciaba su cabello, pero también se controlaba. No podía ponerla nerviosa, no más de lo que ya estaban.

Entonces, todo el cuerpo de Mammon se materializó en un grito que se escuchó en toda la mansión Varia.

…

Comenzó a respirar agitada, pero, relajada. Tiró la cabeza bruscamente hacia atrás, donde Belphegor la sostuvo, atento a cada movimiento. Pero entonces, algo lo llevó a otro lugar.

Dos llantos de bebé.

…

Miró hacia las piernas ahora relajadas de la ilusionista, donde Lussuria, en unas pequeñas toallas, arropaba a dos pequeñísimos bebés, que lloraban con fuerza y movían la cabeza.

-F-Felicidades chicos –decía entre un llanto de alegría Lussuria- son muy hermosos-

Con lentitud y cuidado, se los entregó a Mammon, quien los arropó en sus brazos, y estos dejaron de llorar, para darle lugar a su madre de hacerlo. Sonreía como nunca lo había hecho y los saludaba.

-Hola –susurraba y los besaba con ternura- hola bebés…-

Miró a Belphegor.

No movía un musculo, ni quitaba la mirada seca de las dos criaturas.

-Bel… míralos… son hermosos…-sonreía-

El príncipe se apretó los ojos, y cuando sacó la mano de su cara, dejó al descubierto unos ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa que abarcaba todo el lugar.

Allí estaban.

Mammon y sus bebés. Los bebés de ambos. Ese lazo que jamás dejaría que nadie lastimara.

-Lo hicimos… -dijo cansada-

-Lo hiciste, Mammon –le acarició la mejilla y la besó dulcemente-

Le correspondió de la misma manera, al tiempo de que Lussuria acababa de moquear las toallas limpias. Los demás se fueron atreviendo a entrar, y señalaban y sonreían al ver a las criaturitas.

Entonces la ilusionista le pidió que se acercase más, y se los tendió en brazos. Temblando, y con el mayor de los cuidados, los tomó y los cargó. No podía dejar de mirarlos. Eran realmente hermosos. De sus pequeñas cabecitas salían pelos rubiecitos de uno, y violetas de otro. Y hasta pudo distinguir un pequeño triangulo en la mejilla opuesta de cada uno. No sabía si reír, llorar, o no sabía que demonios.

Lo único que sabía, era que era más feliz que nunca.

Mammon miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared. 23:59.

-Bel..-lo llamó-

-¿Qué pasa? –la miró sonriente-

-Feliz cumpleaños –acarició su brazo-

00:00

-…-sonrió- Feliz navidad –

La besó una vez más antes de que los rodearan con felicitaciones, lagrimas de Fran (reales) y muchas sonrisas.

-…Oe Sempai! –secándose una gota salada de la mejilla y recuperando forma-

-Mmmm? –lo miró mientras le pasaba los bebés a Mammon-

-¿Qué son?-

-..Ushishishi, sabes? No tengo idea –

-Ay! Ni me fije Mammon! –rió Lussuria-

Rieron y la ilusionista junto con el príncipe, corrieron las toallas a la expectativa de todos. Ambos se miraron y dijeron al unísono:

-Niñas/Niños-

…

-¡VOI! ¡SON UNO Y UNO!-

-¿Enserio? ¡Entonces son mellizos no gemelos!-

-¿Son hermafroditas?-

Todos miraron a la rana.

-..¿Qué? Es posi –tres cuchillos se hundieron en su cabeza- ble…-

-¡No son hermafroditas pedazo de imbécil! ¡Son niños! –lo con una vena en su cabeza-

-Son niñas Belphegor –afirmó Mammon-

-¿Me vas a decir a mí que no son niños? –una gota rodo por su cabeza-

-No seas ridículo, sé muy bien la diferencia entre un varoncito y una niña!-

Fran soltó una risa. Y le cayó un yunque encima. Oh si, esa había sido Mammon implementando justicia.

-Ushishishi, buen golpe-

-Decídanse de una puta vez, basuras –bufó Xanxus-

-Son niñas, míralas de nuevo –levantó otra vez la toalla-

-….-la miró- eso..?-

-Si-

-….ok…-

-Ay ay ay Sempai~ -palmeándole la espalda- y usted que creía saber mucho de mujeres~-

-Silencio –acuchillando su cabeza de nuevo-

-Auch auch, entonces no nos equivocamos con la ropita-

-Eh?-

-¿No has abierto el paquete de regalo, basura?-

Mammon rió. No podía ser más perfecto.

.-.-.-.

Minna!~ Holi holi! Termine este one shot que me tuvo loca por un tiempo, pero al fin! Aquí esta! nOn NO SON LO MAS LINDO ESAS NENAS RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ME LAS COMO!

Fran: u.u beeel-sempai ~ mica-san se hará un estofado de sus niñas-

-.-U claro que no! ¬3¬ es en sentido figurado!

Fran: :O oh oh! Pensé que tenías hambre-

-caída anime- m-matta ne minna!

Fran: O3 dejen sus reviews!

9w9 eso! :O oh! y aclaro que no tengo ninguna intencion de discriminar a los hermafroditas, ¬o¬ el que los discrimine se las va a ver comigo.

Fran: -w- y conmigo! matta ne!

-w- suerte!


End file.
